Just What The Doctor Ordered
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel comes home exhausted from being in court most of the day, the five Galactic Monster aliens step in to help her relax and feel better.


**This came to me one day and I was like, sure, okay. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, Open Arms shelter, the Grant Mansion, Russell Jocklin, Judge Forhowser, Amanda, and Sergeant Williams.**

* * *

**Just What The Doctor Ordered**

Rachel came in the front door, slamming it shut behind her as she tossed her purse in a chair in the living room and then went into the kitchen, dropping a couple file folders on the table and falling into the chair, letting out a frustrated and exasperated sigh. The reason she was so upset was because she had just spent the whole morning and early afternoon in court with her uncles because one of the local businessmen had tried to pin monetary theft on Russell Jocklin and tried to say that he and his brothers didn't have the proper license to run Open Arms, the shelter the three brothers ran for women and children. Thankfully, Judge Forhowser had been the judge to hear the case and Sergeant Williams had been present too and after several hours, the thief was found out to be the local businessman when one of the town's CPA officials brought forth evidence of the finance books for the business had been 'cooked', meaning the numbers had been changed. The owner, now caught, had been sentenced and the Jocklins were released with no charges filed against them.

Although Rachel had been very grateful for Judge Forhowser and Sergeant Williams for their help, she was still exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally and now tears started to fall down her face as the stress was just too much to keep in.

Frankenstrike had been coming to the kitchen when he saw Rachel sitting at the kitchen table, crying so hard that she was hiccupping for air. He was about to go and help her when she stood up suddenly and grabbed the files and stormed out of the kitchen, heading outside and then running towards the Jocklin Mansion. The scientist alien was worried and saw that the court case had left Rachel really upset, although everything had worked out. He quickly went to find the other Galactic Monsters, who were currently the only ones, besides him, at the Grant Mansion. Finding them, he told them what he had seen and also told them his plan to help Rachel feel better. The other four aliens immediately agreed to help and so waited for the owner of the Grant Mansion to return home.

* * *

After meeting up with her uncles and giving them the files, Rachel walked back to the Grant Mansion, feeling depressed and achy. She wished Rook was home, but he was off on a mission with most of the others and wouldn't be home for a little while. Sighing, she went inside and headed upstairs for her room. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her and stop her short. Growling, she turned to see who it was and her glare softened when she saw it was Snare-Oh. "Oh, hey, Snare-Oh," she said.

"Hey," he responded as his tendrils gently tugged her to him. "Come on inside."

With that, he led her inside his room and helped her out of her coat, seeing her wince a little as a few nerves were pinched because her muscles were tense.

"Ugh," Rachel groaned. "I feel like an eighteen wheeler plowed me over."

Snare-Oh hummed in agreement as he picked her up and placed her on his bed. "Roll onto your stomach," he said and she did, wondering why he asked her to do that, but then her answer came when she felt strong cloth hands begin massaging her back, shoulders, and neck and she sighed gratefully.

The alien mummy chuckled as he knew Rachel enjoyed back rubs, especially when her muscles were tense from a stressful day. Soon, he felt her relax as her muscles loosened under the alien's expert hands. "Thanks, Snare-Oh," she said and then got up and saw the time. "Oh, shoot. I need to get dinner going."

Snare-Oh placed his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from leaving. "Why don't you let Ghostfreak do dinner tonight?" he suggested. "Frankenstrike wanted to see you in his lab."

Rachel looked up at him. "Well, alright," she agreed, wondering what Ghostfreak had in mind for dinner while she went to see the scientist alien. "Frankenstrike?" she called out.

"Ah, hello, Rachel," he said. "I've been expecting you."

"So Snare-Oh told me," she said with a small smile. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I was hoping you could give me some input on something I've been working on," he said as he held up something that looked like a box with several arms and hands. Rachel cocked her headed slightly to the side.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's a helper robot in a way," Frankenstrike explained. "I know your uncles work hard to keep their home office organized, but there is a lot of paperwork. So, this helper robot would help them organize files and documents and one of them can run it while the other two take care of any other business, as they often are needed in two places at once."

Rachel smiled as the alien then demonstrated how it worked and she was impressed. "It's fantastic, Frankenstrike," she said. "I know my uncles will greatly appreciate it."

With that, she hugged him and he returned the hug, rubbing her back with one large hand as she snuggled into his hug. "Thank you," he said. "I'll deliver this in the morning to them."

Nodding, Rachel headed upstairs and into the living room, putting her purse away and then sitting down on the couch to watch some television. She then remembered Ghostfreak was making dinner and got up to see if she could help him. She saw him in the kitchen with a white chef's hat on his head and she couldn't help giggling a little, which caught his attention.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

Rachel smiled again. "Oh, nothing. Just never seen you with a chef's hat on before," she answered. "Which reminds me, do you need some help with dinner?"

Ghostfreak only smiled as he tipped his chef's hat to her. "No, thank you. I've got it," he said and then gently shooed her out of the kitchen. "You just go relax."

She smiled. "Okay, but if you need help, just holler," she said as she headed back to the living room, sitting down again and looking for the remote, but couldn't find it until she heard another chuckle and looked under the table to see Blitzwolfer under it with the remote in his mouth. She laughed lightly.

"You silly wolf," she said, smiling. "Want to join me in watching TV for a bit?"

"Sure," said Blitzwolfer as he jumped up on the couch and curled around Rachel's back, letting her use him as a pillow as his head rested by her right arm. Unconsciously, Rachel began stroking his head gently as she flipped through the channels, searching for a good show or a movie. Blitzwolfer smirked to himself as he saw Rachel was patting him out of habit, but he didn't mind as he knew it was helping her to relive her stress, plus he was enjoying it as well as she finally found a movie for them to watch and settled down with a sigh as she continued patting the wolf alien.

The movie had just ended when Ghostfreak announced dinner was ready and they went in to the dining room and saw the roast pork, potatoes, and mixed vegetables all steaming and sending off a pleasing aroma. The five Galactic Monsters and the owner of the Grant Mansion ate heartily, praising Ghostfreak on making such a wonderful dinner, to which the ghostly alien only took part of the credit, since it was Amanda who had taught him how to cook a dinner like that one, to which the others lightly ribbed him in a teasing manner, to which Ghostfreak took in stride, knowing the others were only teasing.

After dinner, Snare-Oh and Blitzwolfer volunteered to do the dishes while Frankenstrike made himself scarce in his lab to work on some other inventions and Ghostfreak put on his I.D. mask and headed out to meet with Amanda for a date at the movies. That left Rachel and Whampire and the twenty-one year old woman decided to head into her home office to get some work done, if any needed to be done, but before she could even start in that direction, she felt two strong arms grab her from behind.

"You're not thinking of working, are you?" asked Whampire.

Rachel chuckled a little. "Yes," she said. "There's some paperwork that needs to be filed."

Whampire smiled. "I almost forgot to tell you. Grey Matter did that earlier, figuring you wouldn't be home for a while with the court case," he said.

"Oh," she said. "I'll have to thank him when I see him."

The Vladat nodded. "For right now, you should just rest and not even think about work," he said. "I called your manager earlier today and he said with the stress you've been through, he's going to give you two extra days off and they're paid days off too."

Rachel looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked him. "But why would you do that?"

Whampire smiled again. "Because we care about you. Not only that, doctor's orders," he said.

"Which doctor?" she asked.

The alien vampire laughed. "Frankenstrike, of course!" he said, still laughing a little as he saw Rachel smile and shake her head.

"You guys will be the death of me someday," she joked lightly. "But thank you anyway."

"What are friends for?"

Smiling, Rachel headed upstairs and soon noticed Whampire come up behind her and wrap an arm around her in a brotherly embrace. Smiling again, she wrapped an arm around him to return the hug as they headed into her room. As Rachel headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Whampire waited for her as there was still one part of Frankenstrike's idea for him to complete. Rachel soon came out and he tucked her in bed and sat down beside her.

"Rachel, I was wondering if you'd allow me to help you have a good night's sleep," he said.

"Let me guess, by hypnotizing me?" she asked and he nodded, noticing how worried she looked. "I don't exactly like being hypnotized," she admitted. "Whenever I go to see a hypnotist show, I start to fall under, but then snap out of it before it gets too far."

Whampire nodded. "I agree that is a bit frightening," he said. "But I wouldn't do that to you. I only want to do so to help you sleep better, like I've done for Sasha."

Rachel smiled as she remembered when he had first done that to Sasha and now saw the Vladat's earnest face. "Okay," she said.

He gave her a surprised look. "That didn't take much convincing," he remarked.

She smiled and chuckled again. "That's because I trust you," she said. "And I've seen how it helps Sasha and I can tell you just want to help me, although you and the other Galactic Monsters have done a lot already, like be pains in the neck."

"Hey!" Whampire said, looking at her, but then he saw her smirking, which told him she was only teasing, and he smirked. "I'll show you a pain in the neck," he growled out playfully as he began tickling her full force with his claws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed as she felt him tickle her stomach and sides mercilessly, seeing him smirk before he leaned down and began blowing huge raspberries into her stomach, making her squeal for a bit before she began couching a little, giving Whampire the hint that she had had enough and he stopped, gently squeezing her shoulders to help her calm down again. She smiled as she reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks, Whampire," she said before sitting up and hugging him. He returned her hug.

"Anytime, Rachel," he said before pulling away gently and gently pushing her down so that she was on her back and tucking her in again, leaning down as his eyes began to swirl. Taking off her glasses and putting them on the nightstand beside her, Rachel looked into his eyes, feeling her eyelids getting a bit heavy.

Whampire also noticed, but wasn't that concerned. "Rest well, Rachel," he cooed to her and saw her eyes mimicking his as her eyelids were still a bit droopy. "Now close your eyes and sleep."

To his surprise, she did so right away and was lightly snoring in a moment. Blinking, he stopped his hypnosis and gave his sister-in-law a gently kiss on the forehead. "See you in the morning," he said softly so that he wouldn't wake her up and headed out, closing her door softly.

* * *

The next morning, the sun's rays on her face woke Rachel up and she yawned and stretched, feeling refreshed and a lot better than she had been feeling the day before. Getting dressed and slipping on her glasses, she opened her door and smiled as she checked on the Galactic Monsters and saw them all asleep, which made her chuckle. "Sleepyheads," she said to herself before getting an idea and jumping on Snare-Oh's bed first, startling the mummy alien who felt Rachel wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Wake up," she said, smiling.

Chuckling, he hugged her back. "Looks like Whampire's hypnosis made you more chipper in the mornings that usual," he said.

She only smiled and headed out, waking up the other four aliens, who smiled and returned the warm hugs she gave them. "Thanks, guys," she said. "I couldn't ask for better friends, or brothers, for that matter."

"Same here, kiddo," said Frankenstrike as the five aliens surrounded Rachel and themselves in a warm group hug.

* * *

**I just had to do this one. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
